


Crimson Rain Brings Silver Flowers

by FoxyEmperor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Multi, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, for Edeleth, for Setleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEmperor/pseuds/FoxyEmperor
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUSWhat if Sothis’ power never left Byleth after slaying the Immaculate One with Edelgard? Byleth never regains her humanity, and thus outlives all her loved ones, including her wife.100 years pass and Byleth encounters those she thought she had left behind. She must also face the consequences of leaving behind loose ends from long ago.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Introduction

_Not quite a pure red, **Crimson** carries strong symbolism for both power and danger, but also happiness and celebration. It's often considered the color of fresh blood. Crimson is also associated with the Church, royalty, nobility, and others of high social standing._

_The symbol of **rain** is so versatile, standing for so many things that it is impossible to choose which one without the context of the story. For example, rain has a renewal and rebirth aspect to it. As the saying goes, “April showers bring May flowers.” It can symbolize a good thing coming after a bad time or it can just mean the washing away of the old and regrowing something better._

_**Silver** is believed to be a mirror to the soul, helping us to see ourselves as others see us. As a gemstone silver represents hope, unconditional love, meditation, mystic visions, tenderness, kindness, sensitivities, and psychic abilities._

_The meaning behind the **flower** symbol is that it is believed to represent the cycle of creation. It depicts how all life comes from one singular source - represented by the circle in the middle of the pattern. _


	2. Prologue: A Reign Ends, the Goddess Remains

With one final clash of weapons against the Immaculate One’s horned cranium, the ivory beast fell at last. Verdant fluid poured out of its wound as it lay dying in front of its victors: Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg and her companion and teacher, Byleth Eisner.

Edelgard gazed upon her fallen prey, her violet eyes glowing with triumph as the long, platinum hair that wasn’t encased in her side-buns blew in the wind majestically. Beside her, Byleth looked on with her usual blank expression. Though if one looked closer they’d spot the barest hint of regret as she regarded the dead child of the very goddess within her. Her bright green hair with matching eyes were proof of their connection. 

After a few moments of taking in her long-fought victory, Edelgard turned to look at her beloved teacher. She ran her long fingers through her teacher’s green tresses adoringly, for she loved her teacher very much and couldn’t be more than grateful that it was with her that she took down Fódlan’s greatest threat. However, she couldn’t help feel the slightest twinge of disappointment as she took in the color of the hair she currently stroked.

“What is it, El?” murmured Byleth as she detected sadness within Edelgard’s gaze.

Edelgard closed her eyes briefly as she was momentarily overcome with joy at her teacher’s use of her nickname. With having to slay Dimitri, she feared that she’d never hear that endearment again. After a shuddered inhale, Edelgard reopened her eyes and said hesitantly, “I can’t explain why, but I was expecting that with the death of the creature that experimented on you, you’d regain your humanity.” She stepped even closer to Byleth to the point of their breaths intermixing with each other. “I...had hoped to free you from the false goddess’ chains.”

Byleth leaned into the gloved hand that had moved from her hair to her cheek. She kissed Edelgard’s wrist before grabbing the hand within one of hers. “Sothis wanted me to choose a path that is my own. While my early life was tampered with, my future is in my own hands.” When Edelgard still looked unsure, Byleth held her face in her hands, smoothing away the crease between her perfectly manicured brows. “I am still me. Other than a few physical changes made since, I am the same as when you first met me. I just get the benefit of using her powers to help humanity. Just like I’m sure she would have wanted. Trust me.”

Edelgard frowned and turned away from Byleth. “I do not need the help of the false goddess to further my goals,” she said sharply. 

Byleth sighed. She knew this was a sore subject for Edelgard, but she couldn’t let her live in denial. “El, you used the help of Those Who Slither in the Dark to further your goals. And we both used the Crest of Flames to win battles, including the one we just finished,” reproached Byleth, gesturing to the still bleeding dragon. 

Edelgard spun back around to face Byleth, her face contorted in anger, but there was a vulnerability in her eyes. “You know I had no choice but to use those resources,” she whispered, her normally confident speech cracking with emotion. 

After staring at the Emperor’s trembling lips for a few moments, Byleth replied, “I know.” Stepping close to her love once more, she leaned her head forward so that her forehead touched Edelgard’s. With a shuddering breath she continued, “But _I_ have a choice. Once we defeat the ones responsible for my father’s death, I will never use Sothis’ powers again. We will guide humanity through our own strength.”

“Swear it!” urged Edelgard, swiftly clasping Byleth’s hands in hers, her pink lips still trembling with emotion. 

Unable to resist those enticing lips any longer, and feeling that her actions would speak louder than any verbal promise, Byleth crashed her mouth to Edelgard’s in a searing kiss. In their first kiss together, Byleth was able to say many things: that she loved her, needed her, and would do and be anything that Edelgard needed. And that included rejecting the powers within her that contrasted with her desire to be human. She may still look like a child of the goddess and possesd the very crest of said goddess, but she would live life as a normal human with Edelgard to the end of their days.

Surely that was possible, right?


	3. Crimson Rain, Ch. 1: Defeating the Agarthans

## Part I, Chapter 1

With the Church of Seiros being no more, the unification of Fódlan under the Adrestian Empire was nearly complete. There was just one more obstacle to overcome before total victory: Those Who Slither in the Dark. While not as large or influential a faction as the church, TWSITD were unpredictable and therefore more dangerous.

While Edelgard and Byleth would have loved to bask in their recent engagement for a bit, they had work that needed to be done. Fortunately, the ever clever Hubert surmised the location of TWSITD’s base by previously analyzing the movements and travel patterns of the Javelins of Light. To not alert the suspicions of Lord Arundel (or Thales as Edelgard had recently divulged to Byleth) prematurely, they could not mobilize an army to travel to the secret fortress. Instead, they gathered their most elite and capable warriors: The Black Eagle Strike Force.

They saw no point in sneakily venturing into their fortress in the cover of night for they felt they had no advantage there. At first dawn, the strike force gathered and headed towards the secret base known as Shambhala. Upon entering the dark chasm, Byleth’s eyes widened in amazement. The architecture was of one she had never encountered. While the ancient feel of it was reminiscent of Zanado, Shambhala was completely incomparable from anything seen above ground. The black floors were impossibly glossy, and were intercepted with bright-blue, glowing lights that ran up the equally dark walls and buildings as well. The walls were made of a strange metal Byleth didn’t recognize with long pipes running across them. While she may be biased by the nature of the people who lived there, the buildings themselves looked ominous. 

They didn’t have to travel too far in before encountering resistance. Their leader referred to as Thales was waiting for them with an army of various assassins, dark mages, and giant metal titans. In addition, there were a few strange weapons buzzing with electricity that looked quite powerful. It seemed they definitely had their work cut out for them. 

“So, it seems that our little experiment wants to play emperor with us today,” scoffed Thales. Though despite his mocking, he looked absolutely furious. “How dare you turn your back on us! It was we who made all the meticulous plans to overthrow that arrogant goddess. It was we who made you anything resembling relevance in your pathetic excuse of an empire. And yet you stand before me with our given gifts alongside that wretched Fell Star...or should I say, Sothis?!” he growled viciously.

Edelgard tilted her head down slightly to glare at Thales through her long lashes malevolently. “ _Byleth_ may carry the Crest of Flames, but so do I! She’s no more a goddess than I am, and has far more humanity than you!” she seethed as she unsheathed the Sword of Seiros, for she had not wished to use Aymr, an Agarthian weapon for this battle. Pointing the long blade towards her enemy she continued, “your evil schemes in the shadows are at an end. You shall face the might of the Adrestian Empire!”

Edelgard along with Byleth and the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force charged ahead with collective impassioned cries. Dorothea, Hubert, and Petra attacked the metal figures while Bernadetta, Caspar, and Ferdinand fought the dark mages with Linhardt standing by to heal and warp people as needed. Edelgard and Byleth went directly towards Thales. They made quick work of the mages flanking him, but then things got more complicated when he decided to aim dark spells towards their friends. 

“Hubert!” cried Edelgard as she saw Thales aim towards her adviser and the others nearby. Fortunately they pushed the metal titan in their previous place, taking the brunt of the spell. 

During Thales’ briefest distraction, Byleth managed to corner him away from his allies. While victory was near at hand, she still had to dodge his dark spells that even The Sword of Creator had difficulty blocking. As Edelgard was prepared to give the killing blow while he was busy with her beloved, she heard one of the viskam’s charging up for an attack. Turning her head towards the direction of the noise, she spotted Ferdinand within its deadly range. 

Without a spare thought she raced towards him, her unnatural quickness despite all her heavy armor was fueled by the power of both her crests. Just as the electric beam was about to fatally hit Ferdinand, Edelgard pushed him out of the way and ducked behind her large shield. While it took impact of the beam, its force shattered her shield into thousands of pieces and knocked her hard into the ground.

“Ugh!” Byleth heard Edelgard groan with pain as she roughly hit the floor. Byleth felt as if the world had stopped as her fiancé laid on the the ground, unmoving. 

It was now Thales’ turn to take advantage of his opponent’s distraction, blasting a deadly spell at Byleth. Due to her quick reflexes she managed to block the attack, but it still blew her back several meters, making her land just beside Edelgard and knocked the sword out of her hands. They both laid on the cold floor, panting for the breath that had been knocked out of them from their falls. Byleth heard Thales approach them, his demented face twisted in satisfaction as he looked down at his weapon-less prey. He raised his hands high above his head, black and purple magic building up within his hands as he prepared to end the two Crest of Flames bearers.

Byleth turned to her head towards her beloved to see her already looking back at her, her violet eyes peering into her soul. A soft smile slowly formed on Edelgard’s perfect face as she grabbed Byleth’s hand within her own. Byleth wasn’t sure if the sudden warm tingle at their connection was from her own intense attraction or something else, but it gave her an idea. She squeezed Edelgard’s gloved hand that bore her father’s ring urgently, hoping that that along with the pleading look in her green eyes would properly convey her plan. She was greatly relieved when Edelgard slightly nodded her understanding.

A moment later, Byleth yelled, “Now!” Both her and Edelgard raised their clasped hands to fire magic (dark magic from Edelgard and white from Byleth) right in Thales’ face. Since he was in such close proximity, he didn’t have enough time to counterattack. The force of both of their spells blasted him across the cavern into the back wall hard enough to leave an imprint of his body before sliding to the ground, dead. 

Hubert and Ferdinand quickly helped Edelgard up while Caspar and Dorothea helped Byleth, the others were making quick work of the few straggling Agarthans. Linhardt then quickly healed their injuries, his task fortunately an easy one since no one was seriously hurt.

“I knew us dedicating time to our hidden talents would prove useful some day. Your study of reason and myself in faith definitely came in handy,” mused Byleth breathlessly. 

Edelgard gave the slightest chuckle in reply, but then quickly surveyed the surrounding area for any suspicious activity. “Great work, everyone! It looks like it’s finally over. But before we celebrate our victory we must make sure we eradicated everyone. Search the entirety of Shambhala and kill anyone on sight, for I am not taking any prisoners today,” she ordered. 

Everyone quickly scattered, leaving Byleth and Edelgard alone. The Emperor turned her head towards Thales’ unmoving body with an unreadable expression on her face before walking slowly towards him. She nudged his withered face, a shocked expression frozen upon it. “I have dreamed of this day for many years,” she breathed. “This man is responsible for so much death and suffering. My siblings, my father, my mother, my uncle... and many others who I’m not even related to but I still feel responsible for.” She turned to look at Byleth then, sorrow etched into her face as she enveloped herself in all the dark memories of the war. “I also dedicate the eradication of TWSITD to the old Alliance and Claude—whom I hope is taking advantage of our mercy to the fullest—and especially to the fallen Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, that suffered greatly from the Slitherer’s actions. And—“

Edelgard suddenly cut herself off, turning away and wiping her eye quickly in hopes that Byleth wouldn’t see her shed tears. Of course that was all in vain for Byleth typically noticed everything, and knew Edelgard too well. However, Byleth would let the young emperor keep her pride. 

With a shuddering breath Edelgard continued, “And I dedicate Thales’ death to my dearest Dimitri. TWSITD unnecessarily orchestrated the death of his family in the tragedy of Duscur. I feel as if maybe his majesty would have sided with me if he wasn’t so blinded by my wrongly assumed betrayal.” Her voice cracked further, “he shouldn’t have had to die...” her shoulders then shuddered with the effort to hold back a sob. Regardless of her mourning to lives lost, she had no interest in shedding anymore tears.

Byleth walked up beside her and said softly, “Come. Let us help everyone else on their search. I’d like to leave this place as soon as possible.”

Grateful for Byleth not over-coddling her, Edelgard smiled slightly and nodded her agreement. Just as they were about to head to the northwest passage, they heard Hubert call, “Lady Edelgard! There is something here that will interest you greatly.” Edelgard and Byleth briefly looked at each other before heading in the direction of his voice. 

They descended to a dark room with suspiciously human-sized metal vaults with tubes attached to them. Hubert was standing in front of the one that had chains wrapped around it. “What is this?” asked Edelgard.

Hubert looked at the strange text inscribed on the vault. “It-it cannot be,” he whispered, his eyes wide in shock. “Before us is none other than Nemesis. Or at least that is what TWSITD are calling this thing.”

“What!?” gasped Edelgard, pushing Hubert out of the way to get a closer look. “The King of Liberation,” she breathed in awe. “What an honor to stand before the great liberator, strong enough to kill the gods.”

While Edelgard obviously revered this Nemesis, Byleth did not. She couldn’t help but feel disgust and hatred towards the man, wanting to destroy him. Was this perhaps because of Sothis? Or was it just her unnaturally perceptive survival instinct? Regardless, this experiment needed to be destroyed along with the rest of the Agarthans. 

Edelgard mused, “Perhaps he is still alive and we can—“

“No.”

Edelgard and Hubert turned to look at Byleth who had spoken so suddenly. Hubert looked furious at her audacity to interrupt his Majesty, while Edelgard gazed at her reproachfully. “What do you mean, ‘no,’” she demanded. “Just like us, he bares the Crest of Flames and used the false goddess’ own power to initiate the end of her children’s tyranny. He’s a _hero_ and has been my inspiration since this crest was forced upon me.”

“I get that,” asserted Byleth stiffly. “But I’m not interested in bringing someone who caused a lot of destruction—regardless of intention,” she continued more loudly when Edelgard looked as if she wanted to interrupt. “You yourself said that Seiros and the other children used their long life to stay in power too long and became arrogant. Despite his great power, Nemesis died over a thousand years ago. I don’t think it would be in Fódlan’s best interest to bring about the ancient past, especially one that used his crest for conquering which is exactly what you’re trying to eradicate, is it not?”

The other two continued to stare at Byleth, stunned. They were not used to hearing their usually silent professor speak so much at one time.

“You are right,” relented Edelgard with a disappointed sigh. “I did say to eliminate everyone here. That includes their created abominations. Shall we?” she gestured to the chained vault. 

On the count of three, they all attacked Nemesis’ housing, causing dark smoke to effuse out through the cracks. A few seconds later, a large man fell out of the vault and onto the floor with a weak grunt. Not taking any chances, they struck Nemesis’ muscular figure before he had the chance to move, killing him. 

After they were sure of his demise, they suddenly heard a soft whimper coming from one of the corners of the room. Hubert immediately was at the ready, dark magic swirly around his pale hands, while Edelgard and Byleth hesitated. The whimper sounded like it came from a child. Hubert approached the source of the whimper, discovering a little girl that looked no older than 10, perhaps closer to 5. Like the other Agarthans, she was ghostly pale, but her hair was crowned with a wild tangle of bright red hair and equally red eyes. 

“You said to kill all on sight, your Majesty,” reminded Hubert, poising to strike. “Shall I eliminate her as well?”

“No,” Edelgard said sharply, lowering his arms with one of hers. “She is so young, and therefore innocent. We can bring her back with us so she can experience the surface for the first time.” 

Byleth quietly sighed in relief at that. For she had no interest in killing a child in cold blood, regardless of her relation to TWSITD. It was so bizarre to imagine that something as precious as childbirth still occurred in such a dark place. 

When Edelgard extended her hand towards the child in a kind gesture, the girl screeched, “Don’t touch me! Leave me alone!” shoving past them and scurried out of sight.

“Well. I suppose she is out of our hands now,” sneered Hubert with a shake of his head. 

“A pity. I would have loved to help her,” Edelgard said remorsefully. She then turned to her fiancé with a smile and grasped her hand. “The others should be finishing up now if they haven’t already. I can now finally rest easy and focus on less worrisome tasks. Like our wedding.”

Byleth flashed a glowing smile at Edelgard, squeezing her hand in agreement. The time of peace had finally dawned, and so too the next chapter of their lives.


	4. Crimson Rain, Ch. 2: Forever Entwined

## Part I, Chapter 2

“Professor...you look absolutely _stunning_!” gasped Dorothea as she placed the last flower-shaped pin into Byleth’s elaborate updo. The dozen or so flower pins perfectly matched her form-fitting navy blue wedding gown, with subtle silver trimmings. 

“There is something missing from Professor’s outfit,” remarked Petra as she scrutinized Byleth intently just like should would her prey whilst hunting. “Ah, I have found the issue. She is missing her hair silk and now her back is having much exposure.”

Dorothea slapped her hands over her cheeks in horror. “Oh right, her veil! How could I have forgotten such a pretty and _expensive_ piece of your attire?” The songstress rushed to the closet to grab the long, silver silk veil that would complete Byleth’s wedding outfit. 

While the veil was undoubtedly expensive, so too was everything else Byleth was wearing. As the future wife of the Emperor, no expense was spared on her, much to her chagrin. When placed into her elaborate hair knot, the translucent veil would reach her waist, covering the flawless expanse of her back that was exposed by her slim fitting gown. While she of course hadn’t seen Edelgard’s wedding attire, knowing her it would likely be very poofy and flowing. Byleth wanted to contrast her nicely and plus she preferred the more streamlined and slimming dresses. 

“There,” said Dorothea as she attached the veil to her updo, taking a few steps back to stand next to Petra to fully take in the look. “You look absolutely breathtaking, Professor,” Dorothea gushed, her green eyes filled with tears as they darted all over Byleth.

“I have agreement. The Professor has great beauty,” nodded Petra. “I have never had attendance to a wedding of Fódlan until today, so I am having much excitement to see your customs in the ceremony of union. It is supposed to have much difference from Brigid.”

“Oh, what a wedding this will be for your first time, Petra!” Dorothea dreamily sighed. “This will be the wedding of the century—no, of the millennium!”

Byleth sighed in exasperation. While she of course knew that her wedding with Edelgard would be a monumental occasion for the people of Fódlan, she couldn’t help but wish that they could elope and have their own private ceremony. She never cared for much attention nor sought greatness, it was always thrust upon her. However, she also knew that despite the Empire’s victory, there were plenty of people still mourning the loss of a loved one during the 5 year-long war and many more still harbored resentment towards the victors. An occasion of such splendid grandeur could only help as a distraction.

And speaking of distractions, Byleth’s eye suddenly caught sight of a pink, smoky bird flying towards their window before it landed on the ledge and somehow tapped its gaseous beak against the glass. This was undoubtedly the work of one of Lysithea’s spells.

“That’s Lysithea’s signal! I’m so embarrassed that her and Bernie have finished getting Edie ready before we finished you!” Dorothea whined, bustling back to the closet to rummage for something Byleth wasn’t privy to.

Byleth frowned in confusion. “What do you mean they finished first? Are we not done here?” she asked.

Dorothea turned back around with a pair of silver sequined, navy-blue heels. “No, of course we aren’t done yet. You haven’t put on your shoes!” she huffed impatiently.

“But she has already been wearing shoes,” pointed out Petra, looking just as confused as Byleth.

Dorothea choked out a laugh, as if what Petra said was the most hilarious thing she had ever heard. “Oh, Petra. Of course she is currently wearing shoes, but they are the wrong ones.”

“Since when? I picked these out weeks ago. And even though I knew they weren’t your favorite choice, they still earned your approval,” interjected Byleth as she gestured towards her modest, navy flats. While they weren’t as fancy as the high heels, they were still beautiful and perfectly matched her dress. 

“Yes, I know,” Dorothea sighed, exasperated. “But that was before I saw what shoes Edie would be wearing. They are high heels and I know she _loves_ the height difference between the two of you so I don’t want to let her down.”

“I don’t want to disappoint her either,” agreed Byleth as she resigned to her fate. “Let’s put these on and get going.”

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Byleth stood in front of a giant, elaborate double door that she would soon be walking through. Just on the other side of the door were hundreds of people lucky enough to be able to attend the Emperor’s wedding. She could hear an organ playing while the bridesmaids and bridesmen traditionally walked down the middle aisle; Dorothea with Ferdinand, Caspar with Petra, and Linhardt with Lysithea. With Hubert officiating the wedding, Bernadetta was the odd one out, which suited her just fine since she wanted to be the flower girl anyway. 

Since neither she nor Edelgard had living parents, and also since obviously neither of them were the groom, they decided to break tradition by not walking down the middle aisle behind the bridesmaids and bridesmen. Instead, the both of them would be entering through their own door, descending upon their own staircase since the grand room they’d be getting married in had a double staircase at the front. 

While Byleth was very much looking forward to officiating their love, she couldn’t help but feel slightly nauseated from nerves. Byleth could handle suddenly being forced to teach students around her age on how not to die in battle without prior teaching experience. She could also handle taking down entire armies nearly single-handedly. She could even handle having the Progenitor God chilling inside her mind and fusing with her for unknown reasons. But having to recite romantic stuff in front of hundreds of people? That was nearly too much for Byleth. 

Byleth was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when the music suddenly changed into a different theme; slower but more impactful. A few moments later, the doors opened. Without the thick wood separating her from the organ music, she was taken aback as the powerful timbres assaulted her eardrums deliciously, the sound waves reverberating through her very bones. Byleth wasn’t sure why the music affected her so sharply. Perhaps it was her body’s own defense mechanism reacting in such a way to focus on something else besides the murmur of too many voices inside the room she was entering. 

But Byleth needn’t worry as the moment she laid eyes on Edelgard, whom was also entering the grand chamber on the other side, all sounds faded away. Both her and Edelgard gazed at one another and nothing else as they each descended their own staircase, their steps matching perfectly in sync. 

Byleth took in her soon-to-be wife’s splendor: her ball gown was of the purest white, with glittering crystal patterns swirling throughout. Her long, platinum hair flowed down her back instead of her usual updos, but her silky hair was decorated by an elaborate sterling silver and diamond headpiece. From the top of her headpiece flowed a white veil that fell over Edelgard’s lovely face, but the material was so thin and delicate that Byleth could easily still look into her piercing, violet eyes. Byleth looked a bit lower to watch as Edelgard stepped down each step that she was indeed wearing very high heels. Considering that her poofy dress skirt completely covered her feet unless it was lifted to take steps, Byleth was sure that the heels weren’t for elongating the appearance of her short legs—which was the usual function of heels, but merely allowing her to fit into her dress properly. _Edlegard is quite a petite thing,_ thought Byleth as she smiled endearingly at her small stature. 

Byleth noticed that Edelgard was raking over her form just as much as she was to her. If it wasn’t for the fact that the both of them had perfect balance and grace from all their training and battles, she’d fear that one of them would fall flat on their face with how little they were paying attention to anything besides each other. Despite how long the grand staircases were, Byleth was surprised when her feet suddenly landed on a soft rug, leading to wear Hubert stood at the center between the double staircase. 

At was at this time when the two women finally broke eye contact to glance at their audience filled with a few of their closest friends and allies, but mostly with people that Byleth had never met in her life. Byleth suddenly felt a pit in her stomach at how few of the people she had befriended at Garreg Mach were here. It wasn’t at all surprising since most of them were dead or had little interest in seeing their enemies wed, including the sweet Gatekeeper.

Swallowing her brief feelings of regret, Byleth continued walking until she met up with Edelgard and then they both turned to look at Hubert as he began the ceremony. 

Byleth kept taking peeks over at her beautiful bride, blushing when she realized that Edelgard was doing the same. She barely registered what Hubert was even saying, not really sure if it truly mattered. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t heard his speech the day prior for their rehearsal. Though she supposed she should start listening to his deep droll, considering he was putting in all the effort for her wedding, and more especially since Byleth was aware of his unrequited feelings for his Emperor. She truly admired how Hubert was willing to get ordained just so he could be the one to marry his long-time friend to his Professor, regardless of his personal feelings. 

Suddenly Hubert stopped speaking and Edelgard gently grabbed both of Byleth’s hands so that they’d both face each other. “My teacher, for most of my life, I had resigned myself to the fact that I’d forever be on my own. That my path was so narrow that it could only be walked alone.” 

Edelgard paused briefly. Whether it was for dramatic effect or because she had suddenly become overwhelmed with emotion, Byleth didn’t know. Edelgard’s eyes seemed to twinkle now, her smile widening as she continued passionately, “But then I met you, and suddenly my scope of vision widened tenfold. I never thought that I would find a partner and a confidant to help guide me through the dark inferno, but here you are in front of me now. It’s ironic that we were created to kill each other, but instead we both took control of our own destiny by joining hands and overthrew our masters. Not only did I find my equal, I found someone whom I wanted to share my world with. My love for you is stronger than both of my crests combined and I promise you that my love will never fade. My teacher...Byleth, from this day forward, I wish to never be parted from you.”

Byleth was momentarily struck speechless from Edelgard’s perfectly rehearsed yet heartfelt speech. She knew there was no way she could top her charisma or eloquence, but she had to push through regardless. Byleth steeled herself as she took a deep but quiet breath before she quietly uttered, “It is well known that I am not a woman of many words, so I will keep this brief. Despite my heart never beating, I have never felt more alive than when I am with you. You have showed me what it is like to truly love, and I want nothing more than for you to show me the greatest depth of your emotions for the rest of our lives. I promise to always be there for you. I love you forever, El.”

Byleth felt Edelgard squeeze her hands in response. She was relieved that Edelgard still appreciated her words, despite there not being many. 

Hubert nodded his approval and asked them to repeat after him as they said their wedding vows whilst exchanging rings. Their matching wedding bands were of course custom made. Both rings were composed of two twisted bands, one silver and the other gold, intertwining with each other and slightly curling around a small rose made of ruby at the top. The flower gems were very small since wedding bands weren’t typically elaborate and never overshadowed the engagement ring, but the rubies still shined brilliantly nonetheless. 

“I know pronounce you both equally wed. You may now kiss,” announced Hubert.

Byleth lifted the veil back from Edelgard’s face, once again taken aback by her beauty as she gazed down at her. Byleth tilted her head to the side as she leaned her head down, thankful that Edelgard instinctively tilted her head the other direction so they wouldn’t awkwardly bump noses in front of everyone.

Their lips passionately met as they finally kissed for the first time as married partners.

* * *

After several very embarrassing toasts—the worst ones provided by Ferdinand and Caspar— and a surprisingly sweet yet slightly threatening one from Hubert, most everyone followed the married couple to dance floor as they prepared to have their first dance. 

“Are you ready, my dearest friend?” asked Edelgard as she placed one hand on Byleth’s shoulder and then grabbed her had with the other. Byleth said nothing, but she placed the one hand not currently being held by Edelgard on her waist as they started a slow dance in time with a ballad that started playing. 

“I’m glad I get to show you once again that you should have chosen me as your dancer,” sassed Edelgard as she effortlessly fell back into a dip that Byleth led.

Byleth’s retort was right at the tip of her tongue before deciding that it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to mention that choosing Flayn ended up being the wise choice considering that she won the competition. Considering Flayn sided with the church (understandably), Byleth felt that mentioning her name would be taboo to Edelgard, especially on their wedding day. 

Instead, Byleth replied, “Perhaps I shouldn’t have chosen a dancer at all so you would get to see me in that revealing outfit.”

Edelgard immediately blushed in response and was so flustered that she almost missed a twirl. “I admit that I wouldn’t have been adverse to seeing that,” she confessed as she lowered the hand that was originally on Byleth’s shoulder to trail over her naked back. 

Byleth shivered slightly at her faint touch, suddenly feeling naked. Based on the look of satisfaction on Edelgard’s face, Byleth knew she had noticed her reaction to her touch. 

“Speaking of outfits,” Edelgard began, “I’m pleased that you decided to wear heels today despite your original pick for the ceremony. I...admit that I get a bit of a thrill at having to look up at you. It’s silly, I know, since I have always despised my short stature. But is just feel some type of way when you peer down at me.” She then averted her eyes in embarrassment. 

“How do you know what I was going to be wearing today? I thought our outfits were supposed to be kept secret from each other,” questioned Byleth with a raised eyebrow.

Edelgard gave a small chuckle. “Let’s just say a little birdie told me.”

“Did it happen to be a songbird?”

“You know how meddlesome Dorothea is...”

Byleth gave a small sigh. She then admired the faint blush still on Edlegard’s high cheekbones. “You look so beautiful,” she whispered into her wife’s ear as she bent her down into a low dip once more. 

Edelgard’s blush darkened even further at the compliment. “Thank you, my teacher,” she replied. “I was a little concerned that this would be a bit much. As a child I had these silly fantasies of wearing poofy ball gowns in all white and diamonds if I were to get married. Red or black wedding dresses are typically what is warn by the bride of the Emperor or the Emperor themself if they were the bride. I for some reason felt compelled to break tradition.”

“It suits you perfectly,” said Byleth. “You are completely reforming the Adrestian Empire and are destabilizing the existence of the nobility. Changing the color of the wedding dress seems to be a natural thing for a revolutionist such as yourself to do.”

Edelgard was seemingly taken aback by her reply, but looked pleased nonetheless. “Besides the pretty hue, I also felt that white would be a perfect dress color since it can represent a clean, blank slate. That seems to be what I’m doing with the Empire, anyway.”

“Indeed,” nodded Byleth with a smile as she heard the song end. Her and Edelgard joined in with everyone’s clapping as they finished their first dance as eternal partners. 

While that was one ‘first’ that they got out of the way together, Byleth was anxious to start and finish another first later that evening during their honeymoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this got me even more excited for my best friend’s wedding this Thursday (or technically Friday since they are getting married right at midnight for the New Year?) Not including my mother’s wedding to my stepdad 12 years ago that honestly didn’t feel like a real wedding due to their questionable ceremony decisions, this will be my first wedding to ever attend. I basically had to go off of stuff I’ve seen in movies with a sprinkle of bullshit since I don’t have personal experience to pull inspiration from.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments and/or kudos give me life.**


End file.
